Learning
by neoalli2
Summary: L learns the hard, horrifying way that students are interested in more than learning in the class room at Wammy's house. Watari begins to regret a request he made to some of the students at Wammy's House.


**Author's Note:** I don't own Death Note. My first attempt at horror, and the Wammy House characters. Takes place at the Wammy House, pre-storyline. Written for FanFiction High-School Never Ends - big challenge and for #110 Prompt: Learning for Challenge: Death Note Bingo - the non-flash version.

* * *

L trailed the halls of Wammy House behind Watari, who had practically forced him away from his computer and told him to take a break from cases. After all it was Halloween, and his birthday, a perfect time for eating a bunch of candy and other sweets, which Watari was well aware that L often did anyways. L looked around the halls, amazed at how empty they were at the moment. He knew that classes were going on and that Roger was extremely determined to make sure that the students were learning everything that they could possibly need to know, but it was impossible to actually expect everyone to show up to their classes. Watari, on the other hand, found nothing wrong with the current events. L frowned slightly, as he started to bite his fingernail, the odds of everyone showing up was extremely low. They had no extra motivation to, since no one knew that he was the famous detective L, whom they all were trying to succeed, so there was no need to try and impress someone who wasn't currently there.

L stopped behind Watari, who was greeting Roger. L frowned, he hated it when his thoughts got interrupted, even if it was his own fault for not paying attention. Behind Roger stood Beyond, who was standing behind Roger practically the same exact way as L was standing behind Watari. L could've sworn that he had heard laughter from the staircase, but was slightly alarmed that no one else seemed to notice the laughter. The laughter sounded as though it came from children, but L wasn't 100% sure. Suddenly, he hoped that his previous assumption of children playing hookie was false, because he didn't want to know why the children were laughing.

* * *

Near stood with Mello, Matt, and Linda on the staircase, watching the adults chat. Near had no idea why Watari had requested for them to do such a strange task, but if it came directly from Watari, it was going to be fulfilled. Mello and Matt were preparing the attack, as if they had done it hundreds of times before, which Near figured seemed accurate considering who they were. Linda sat on a step, cautiously watching the two boys work on their trap. Linda couldn't help but wonder who the strange guy was that was about to get horrified by Mello and Matt's boredom. Matt grinned, as he and Mello stepped back to show off their trap to Near and Linda. It was pretty complex for having supposed to have been just now set up. Linda frowned, "Aren't you guys curious about who the guy is and why Watari gave us permission to prank him?"

Mello shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. It's Halloween after all, trick or treat! Unfortunately for him, he's getting a trick, not a treat."

Matt nodded in agreement, "It's not worth it to try and question Watari, it's just about as stupid as trying to find out who L is. And, it means we can have fun with no punishment, because really, who would argue with Watari's orders? No one, besides L, and how would he find out?"

Near nodded slowly, as he toyed with some dice, "Matt's right about that, the chance of actually meeting L in person is extremely low. You're more likely to get robbed, shot, and hit by a car in the same day than actually meet L…."

Linda stared at Near with a look of disgust, that he came up with something like that to use as a comparison. Mello and Matt stayed silent, because he was right, no matter how much anyone wanted to meet L, it was never going to happen. Linda sighed, "You guys are crazy! Hopefully L never dies, because if one of you guys replace him, the world is going to burn!"

Mello grinned, "The world will be a lot more exciting that way! Besides, it's impossible for someone to live forever."

Matt shrugged, "I just wanna live my life playing video games, and hacking people's computers just to mess with them...But, it would be nice to have some excitement in there…"

Near stayed silent as he watched the adults chat, their unsuspecting victim seemed like he wasn't very unsuspecting. Near turned to Mello, "We should hurry, I think he's on to us."

Mello glared at him, "Well, you should have said so sooner than, jackass!" Matt walked over to Mello to help him with their contraption, which was meant to pour a crap load of melted candy over their victim. Linda sighed, and shook her head as she watched the two young boys launch their trap over the poor guy. Near grinned slightly at the success of the trap, it worked exactly like it was meant to. Near wasn't a big fan of Matt or Mello, but he had to admit that they knew what they were doing. Matt and Mello began giving each other high fives to celebrate their success.

* * *

L had never been so horrified in his entire life. It was although a dam had broke, and it was all coming down on him. Except, instead of drowning in water, he was drowning in one of his most loved things, candy. He couldn't come up with a worse way to die. He saw his entire life flash before his eyes.

L, Watari, Roger, and Beyond stood still, all completely soaked in melted candy. Watari frowned, he should've never asked them to help him convince L to stop eating candy so often, all he had wanted was to stop having to go into candy stores and getting referred to as the 'creepy old guy that you should never let your kids go near'. Roger turned to Watari, "I told you that it was a horrible idea! Wammy House is meant to find a successor for L! For the children to learn, not to pull pranks!"

Watari sighed, as he noticed the glares that he was receiving from the others. L frowned, still afraid that more melted candy would come to finish him off, "So, that was the idea, dump melted candy on everyone? Or was it just meant for me?"

Watari sighed, and gestured towards the stairs for the four children to come down. Mello frowned, "That jackass better not go back on his word…" The four kids came down to face their victims.

Roger glared at the four children, "Do you care to explain how you think that this kind of behavior is acceptable?"

Mello calmly shrugged, "It's not. But Watari gave us permission, so I did it as a favor to him. Besides, who can go above Watari's demands?" Watari felt L giving him a death stare, but attempted to act like he didn't. Matt and Near nodded in agreement, while Linda looked as though she could start to cry at any moment.

L sighed, "Don't you four have class?" Linda nodded, as she tried to stay calm.

Matt smirked, "This is way better than learning what they want to teach us! I'd rather learn how to make traps to defend myself." Mello nodded in agreement with his friend. Near remained silent.

L grinned evilly, "Also, I'm fully capable of going above Watari's demands, got it?"

Mello laughed nervously, "How? Who do you think you are, L or something?" L smiled and stayed silent. Mello's face had an expression that basically said that he knew that he was screwed now. Matt's expression was similar to Mello's. Near dropped his dice, as he stared at L. Linda was in tears.

Matt laughed nervously, "Uh, trick or treat, sir…"

L nodded, as he turned to Watari. Watari seemed slightly less flustered than the children, "Uh, happy birthday! And, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that two of these students are the top students here..." The children just stared at Watari and wondered how he thought that his request was acceptable to do to anyone on their birthday. L stared at Watari and the children, of course his successors would be completely crazy.


End file.
